brighter night
by teacupz
Summary: oneshot, Hotel Dusk. Tetapi, pada saat yang sama, ia menyadari bahwa masih ada tiga lentera yang menyala di malam hari tempat ia berdiri.


**Summary:** Tetapi, pada saat yang sama, ia juga menyadari bahwa masih ada tiga lentera yang menyala di malam hari tempat ia berdiri.

**Disclaimer:** Hotel Dusk: Room 215 © 2007 by CING, published by Nintendo.

**Notes:** third person POV, major spoilers tentang keluarga Woodward; **c****hallenges: **Infantrum Challenge [FFC] Missing Scene, [FFC] Minor Characters, and [FFC] Five-Fic-First.

* * *

_Selalu terkhayal dalam batin yang lumpuh._

_Hangatnya sentuhan cermin mozaik._

_Angin terbangkan keping ungkapan lusuh._

_Di punggung lagu simfoni gladi resik._

_Dan dari manik kecil yang bersembunyi…_

_Pustaka pasif menyembul, menyampaikan diari._

* * *

Bagi kebanyakan bocah yang belum menjejaki hidup selama satu dasawarsa, dunia yang selalu menjadi idaman tentu tidaklah lain dari tempat di mana melodi kasih senantiasa terdengar dari bibir seorang wanita: sosok anggun yang akan selalu setia mengelus rambut tiap dari mereka dengan jemarinya yang menggelitik; yang akan menjemput dalam mimpi, melindungi pandangan mereka dari gelap dan terik.

Ya. Kebanyakan bocah.

Tak terkecuali Melissa Woodward—seorang gadis kecil yang tengah meringkuk sembari melantunkan rintihan-rintihan tangis bersama selimut asing yang melayang dalam sebuah ruangan: bilik sunyi yang tak lagi mampu menawarkan terang, juga menyeruak dalam lingkup yang begitu sempit dan menakutkan.

Ia adalah anak yang tegar, setidaknya itulah anggapan-anggapan yang dibuat oleh sekumpulan orang pemilik pandangan sayu yang kerap diterimanya.

Dan terkadang, tatapan-tatapan tersebut, tulus ataupun tidak, membuatnya merasa muak.

Padahal, pada dasarnya, kebanyakan dari mereka hanyalah makhluk yang mampu berdesas-desus sambil menyembunyikan tangan di belakang hingga tak sedikit pun menyerupai bentuk uluran. Tetapi, apa yang membuat mereka beranggapan bahwa posisi mereka lebih tinggi dari bocah kecil malang yang mereka singkirkan?

Mata kecokelatan berpadu dengan rambut senada yang terikat dua, jaket biru favorit yang menyelubungi kaus putih tanpa noda, serta senyum manis yang tak mengenal harga…

Sebenarnya, tidak banyak hal yang membedakannya dengan golongan yang memisahkan diri tersebut. Bahkan, apabila ditinjau lagi, semua itu hanyalah sebatas variasi atribut.

Dan seandainya perbedaan yang tak signifikan seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya berdiri di luar garis konformitas, maka tidak banyak yang dapat diperbuat oleh pribadi yang belum siap menetas sepertinya. Saat ini, mungkin yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah melihat ke atas; menunggu kedatangan putaran waktu di mana ia akan terbebas: kala ia sudah memahami cara untuk melayang pergi hingga menyentuh langit berkapas—kala ia telah sepenuhnya lupa akan tapak kaki yang terkelupas, serta akan helai benci yang teremas.

Sayangnya, sampai waktu itu tiba, ia masih akan terperangkap dalam alur cerita yang sama.

Dan dalam alur tersebut, tidak akan pernah ada mutiara yang tersisa dari ribuan ekor kerang yang telah ia tangkap dengan bersusah payah: tanpa meminta, menukarnya dengan lembar penuh angka, ataupun melebarkan jala. Ombak pasang masih saja tega melahap seluruh cangkang-cangkang yang diletakkannya di tepi pasir, hingga istilah nihil mencuat ke permukaan dan membuat pelupuk mata basah dan pedih, tepat saat raganya yang lelah tak mampu lagi mengejar riak putih yang telah menyatu dengan biru permadani.

Sementara itu, pada momen yang berbeda, ia merasa bahwa olokan-olokan yang terlontar dari pekik pecah undangan lain terasa lebih mengenyangkan dari makanan yang terhidang. Dengan mudahnya dan kerap kali tanpa rasa bersalah, mereka melemparkan bocah tak bersalah itu ke belenggu sel dan menyulut api agar dapat mendengar jeritan penuh ketakutan serta menyaksikan keringat dingin bercucuran; di mana aksi ini kadang telah direncanakan dengan matang, kadang tidak.

Namun, satu hal yang pasti: seperti biasa, semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan sang bocah.

Meskipun begitu, paling tidak, masih ada sebuah kesimpulan yang dapat dibuat: setiap dari pemilik hati pekat tersebut hanyalah penyimpan degup yang tak pernah mampu memikirkan akibat dari hal yang mereka perbuat.

Bahkan, mungkin saja tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mampu melawan separuh derita yang dirasakan Melissa.

Haaah…

Andai saja ia telah mengecap pembelajaran yang lebih tinggi, gadis kecil itu mungkin akan menyimpulkan bahwa mengubah jalan hidupnya sama sulitnya dengan mengukir kalimat dengan bibir yang terlipat.

Sebab, sampai saat ini, jutaan pertanyaan masih menyembul dalam pikirannya; di mana tiap-tiap dari mereka mulai memaki dan bertubrukan satu sama lain.

Dan dari kumpulan teori yang sudah hancur berkeping, tersisa segenggam ambigu: sesuatu yang biasa didapati sebagian besar orang yang telah menempuh perjalanan hidup puluhan tahun lebih dahulu.

Ya. Semakin lama ia menjalani sketsa yang menuntutnya untuk mengambil napas dan mengulum jenuh, ia semakin tahu: bahwa sejak awal, pada jalur yang ia tempuh, belas kasihan memang jarang sekali menderu.

_Ayah._

Adalah orang yang paling Melissa percayai.

Kadang ia membenci pria pemilik rambut kecoklatan yang sama dengannya itu. Sementara, di sisi lain, ia selalu menunggu pujian halus, ulasan senyum, bahkan sepintas gurauan kecil darinya.

Pria bernama Kevin Woodward tersebut bukannya tak merasakan betapa rapuhnya sang bunga kecil yang lahir di pangkuan, merangkak mengejar pelukan, dan menyalurkan hangat lewat gengamannya itu.

Namun, ia tak memiliki bakat yang cukup untuk menjadikan setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya terkesan ramah, apalagi memunculkan senyum di wajah sang bocah. Sama seperti halnya Melissa yang tak mungkin duduk diam di tengah suasana senyap dengan hanya ditemani oleh detak-detak perputaran jarum penghitung masa.

Dan meski lidah pria pendiam itu tak mampu mengecap minuman-minuman pengisi rak yang berbaris di ruangan gemerlap penuh sentuhan irama, tangannya sudah terlatih untuk mengatasi berbagai macam operasi, bahkan yang tersulit sekalipun.

Setidaknya, bukan operasi yang satu itu.

Skenario polos yang ternodai oleh tudingan-tudingan malapraktik, beserta kebenarannya yang masih berbaur dengan bayangan hitam yang mengiris halaman; yang kemudian membentuk goresan kecil tempat cucur darah berhamburan, menyisakan sebuah pembuktian.

Bahwa selebar apa pun kebenaran membentangkan tembok pertahanan, panah-panah emosi tetap akan melebur dan menitikkan warna pekat di setiap sisi tubuhnya.

Begitu pula dengan kertas putih yang telah tercabik.

Meskipun bagian yang terpisah kembali menyatu dan membariskan huruf-huruf sampai menggariskan beberapa butir makna, sambungan itu tidaklah permanen. Suatu saat, lubang kecil yang hanya tertambal itu akan lepas kembali dan mengulang hal yang sama, setidaknya sampai waktu tak berjalan dengan semestinya.

Di samping itu, jika seseorang mengamatinya dengan sungguh-sungguh, memang, tidak setiap saat ia mengenakan jas berwarna putih. Tetapi, ia tetaplah seorang dokter: profesi yang mendukung dirinya untuk memutarbalikkan kepribadiannya yang tak pandai berbohong, entah kepada pasien ataupun buah hatinya sendiri.

Sampai, lama-kelamaan, ia pun mulai terbiasa. Walau, terkadang, dirinya masih ragu untuk menggemakan ucapan penyelamat sementara tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, semua itu sama saja.

Gadis kecilnya telah menyadari semua kebohongan yang ia ucapkan dan merasa kesal.

Itulah akibat dari sebuah kebaikan; yang akhirnya berujung pada kesalahan yang mungkin masih belum termaafkan.

Keberadaan Melissa di dalam ruangan gelap ini pun sebenarnya merupakan hasil dari pertentangan kecil ayah dan anak yang tak bosan-bosannya bergaung setiap kali kata 'ibu' singgah di telinga sang bocah.

Sampai kapan orang dewasa akan terus berbohong?

Dirinya tak pernah tahu dan berharap agar dapat mencapai tahap yang ia nanti; di mana sudut pandangnya telah terlatih untuk membedakan antara fakta dan pernyataan karangan lidah.

_Ibu._

Itulah yang kini Melissa rindukan.

Wanita dengan penampilan rapi dan pembawaan tenang itu adalah sosok yang sering menghabiskan waktu dengan menjejaki riak-riak dunia seni bersama sepasang lensa bening yang selalu terbayang dalam kalbu malaikat kecilnya.

Melissa sendiri tak pernah tahu kebenaran sesungguhnya atas kepergian sang dewi senyum.

Bagaimanapun, ia hanyalah anak lugu yang terlalu mudah menyalahkan; entah itu Ibu, Ayah, maupun dirinya sendiri.

_"Aku benci padamu."_

Tiga rentetan kata yang sama sekali tak berdasar tersebut jelas tak pantas dijadikan salam perpisahan, terutama bagi orang yang dicintai.

Namun, luapan emosi menjadikan hal itu mampu diterima oleh rambat akal yang mengamati.

_"Selamat tinggal, Melissa."_

Dialog berkesan sedu yang mengandung makna sama dan hanya berselisih satu suku kata saja ternyata mampu menciptakan intonasi yang berbeda, baik dari nuansa maupun selaput-selaput jiwa yang beterbangan dalam ribuan nada.

Dan inilah pembuktian bahwa apa yang disampaikan anaknya tak pernah membuat hati yang penuh berisi kasih milik Grace kosong.

Sebab, meskipun dirinya tak menerawang ke arah deretan angka hitam dan merah yang kadang ditemani oleh lingkaran ataupun bekas-bekas coretan, ia masih mengingat hari penting itu.

Juni tanggal dua puluh sembilan.

Hari di mana ia menempuh jalan baru dengan angin yang berhembus tanpa mengenal jenuh.

Hari itu.

Sebaliknya, Melissa adalah gadis yang sangat malang; yang bahkan tak ingat akan hari ulang tahun ibunya.

Dan terlebih, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa alasan kepergian ibunya ternyata tidak selaras dengan apa yang selama ini bernaung dalam pikirannya.

Bukan karena apa yang dirinya katakan, melainkan apa yang ada dalam dirinya.

Seorang Woodward cilik.

Gadis manis yang tidak tahu menahu tentang tumpukan uang penyelamat sang ayah dari bayang-bayang jeruji besi; di mana benda itu jugalah yang menghasilkan retak dalam keluarga yang sejak awal memang kurang harmonis tersebut.

Di samping itu, ia adalah permata yang paling bersinar dari koleksi Grace; yang lahir dari rahimnya dan bersimbah lumuran darahnya.

Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk membenci sang buah hati.

Dan apa pun yang terjadi selanjutnya, istri dari Dokter Woodward tersebut merasa telah memilih keputusan yang tepat.

Karena, makna hidup yang ia pegang adalah memperjuangkan sesuatu.

Dan hal yang terus ia perjuangkan sampai sekarang adalah keluarga: harta yang tak ternilai di matanya, melebihi hidup yang membuatnya mampu menentukan pilihan yang kini mulai nampak lusuh dan tak tertata.

_Pak Hyde._

Ia… bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Melissa bahkan tak tahu mengapa nama itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya.

Kyle Hyde: seorang pria yang ia temui kala menempatkan diri pada salah satu anak tangga di tempat ia dan ayahnya menginap; yang menemaninya bermain dan sering terjebak oleh keisengan-keisengan yang ia buat; yang memintanya untuk melukis rupa sang ibu yang tak dapat berhenti ia ingat; serta yang memberinya begitu banyak nasihat.

Itu saja.

Walau, pada kenyataannya, mantan polisi tersebut berhasil menemukan jejak-jejak yang tertimpa kapur buram dan diselingi kelam hitam; yang terlalu gelap untuk diceritakan kepada bocah kecil seperti Melissa.

Partnernya yang lenyap bersama desiran angin di tepi pelabuhan New York tiga tahun lalu, ibu Melissa yang meninggalkan sekotak _puzzle_ dengan ukiran pena di balik tubuh yang hanya dapat dibaca kala pecahan-pecahan mungilnya bersatu, serta kepingan-kepingan cermin lain yang masih belum utuh.

Setiap dari mereka memiliki koneksi.

Dan semua petunjuk itu berasal dari satu sumber yang sama.

Hotel Dusk…

Tempat mereka menginap pada ujung tahun yang terkesan begitu kelabu.

Melissa tak pernah tahu semua hal itu.

Dan Kyle sama sekali tak memiliki niat ataupun keberanian untuk menanggung resiko yang mungkin saja terjadi bila gadis polos itu mengetahui rahasia yang sudah aman dalam genggamannya.

Rahasia…

Suatu fenomena yang sangat sulit dibaca sekalipun dari sorot mata; hingga, kadang, beberapa darinya melayangkan keteguhan sementara sisanya bertahan.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang tak mampu diungkap; sesuatu yang terletak jauh dari ujung lidah; sesuatu yang dibenci oleh Melissa.

Namun, beberapa kata yang pernah dilontarkan Kyle mampu membuat gadis itu mengubah perspektif yang selama ini ia pegang teguh. Dan kalimat tersebut pun sempat terngiang kembali.

_"Semua orang memulai hidupnya sebagai anak-anak, kau tahu?"_

Ya. Ia tahu. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa segala keegoisan yang dimilikinya adalah pantas. Dan kadang, ia bertanya-tanya apakah semua orang dewasa pernah memiliki rasa ingin menang juga pada saat menginjak fase yang sama dengan apa yang ia jalani sekarang.

Pecahan hidup yang rumit; yang sulit untuk ia rakit.

Dan kini, di tengah kesunyian yang menyelubungi ruangan tanpa sinar, ia pun memejamkan mata kala batinnya mulai memainkan kejadian-kejadian pahit hingga menghiasi pipinya dengan air yang lebih bening dari layar kaca.

Taburan kristal di antara panorama hitam yang berjatuhan dengan gemulai… kini bertemu lagi dengan sepasang telapak tangan yang sudah bosan mengusap tempat pertama mereka melompat dan tercerai—di mana dalam simpati yang harus terlampiaskan, urutan-urutan yang telah tercipta mulai mengacaukan diri; membiarkan dua sosok pengelus bagi lorong yang terlampau sedih itu saling membungkus rapat, meskipun hal tersebut pada akhirnya tidak lagi mampu membuat sang pemilik merasa hangat.

Detik demi detik berselang, sementara rintik-rintik hujan masih saja membasahi karpet yang menyelimuti lantai yang tadinya tak basah.

Namun, suatu hal yang baru perlahan-lahan mengerumuni diri sang bocah. Dan kendati seulas senyum belum terhias di wajah mungilnya, ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan kedua tangan hingga tak lagi memeluk lutut tempat ia membenamkan wajah sebelumnya.

Ya. Ia telah memutuskan untuk meminta maaf.

Mungkin tidak benar-benar meminta maaf; mungkin hanya sekadar kembali menggenggam tangan sang ayah.

Dan meskipun sekilas hal tersebut tidak terasa cukup, lewat beberapa ritme tak tentu yang sebelumnya tertahan oleh bibir mungilnya, terlihat jelas bahwa apa yang terpenting baginya adalah untuk mengakhiri segalanya saat ini juga.

Untuk meniadakan segala permasalahan yang terus menjerat dan membentuk persembunyian yang lekat dengan lubuk ekspresi nyawa.

Yakin akan pilihan yang telah ia tentukan, ia pun mencoba meneliti di antara latar yang membatasi daya penglihatan, hingga akhirnya mampu menemukan satu titik tempat kedua kakinya membawanya sekarang. Dan setelah sampai di tempat tersebut, tanpa keraguan yang mengganggu, ia pun memutar tangan dari papan kayu di hadapannya; yang telah bersahabat dengan engsel dan tembok ruangan, mungkin membina relasi yang terlalu erat hingga tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang rela untuk tak lagi bergandengan.

Melissa terhenti sesaat.

Ya. Ia tahu apa yang kini menimpanya: terkunci di dalam ruangan gelap di mana ringisnya semakin jelas. Dan pekik tak merdu itu ikut mengundang bisik-bisik resah untuk memasang mata merah menggelora ketika menyadari gumpalan darah penuh keputusasaan berada tepat di depan mereka.

Sang gadis kembali terpuruk; untuk berapa lama, ia tidak menghitung.

Namun, menyambar kesunyian semu tanpa jendela yang rela menganga maupun membiarkan cahaya menembus bening tubuhnya, adalah sebuah suara yang terkesan sedikit berat yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

"Melissa, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Diangkatnya wajah yang sempat ia tundukkan kembali dalam pelukan yang basah oleh air kesedihan. Bibirnya pun mulai bergerak, tak peduli separau apa pun isakan yang menghalangi ucapan itu untuk keluar.

"Pak Hyde…?"

Suara langkah menggema; dan ia pun tahu bahwa lelaki pemakai jaket kelabu itu telah berhenti memukul sosok penjaga yang masih belum bersedia membebaskannya. Anehnya, jarak yang kembali tergali tidak membuatnya runtuh seperti apa yang seharusnya terjadi: suatu hal yang ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti.

Entah apa yang dimiliki oleh figur yang baru saja beranjak itu; namun, hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, terasa mungkin bagi Melissa untuk menggetarkan seluruh resah yang selama ini terpendam.

Saat ini, ia tahu bahwa ia akan keluar dari sana, bagaimanapun caranya.

Dan meskipun air matanya masih jatuh, kini, ada secercah harapan yang menggema di dalam batinnya yang baru separuh lumpuh.

Ya.

Sewaktu terkunci di ruangan yang gelap, ia mulai menyadari rasa takut yang tumbuh di dalam diri.

Tetapi, pada saat yang sama, ia juga menyadari bahwa masih ada tiga lentera yang menyala di malam hari tempat ia berdiri.

Ayah, Ibu, dan terlebih lagi Pak Hyde.

Mereka adalah lentera penerangnya yang masih utuh, penunjuk arah hidupnya, dan penyelamat… kala ia tak lagi memiliki kekuatan ataupun binar seterik senja.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Daftar kata sulit: 1) signifikan: besar, khususnya dalam perkembangan atau perubahan. 2) konformitas: kesesuaian perilaku dengan nilai dan norma atau pandangan masyarakat. 3) nihil: kosong. 4) ambigu: rancu, tidak pasti. 5) relevan: dapat diterima. 6) intonasi: nada pengucapan. 7) perspektif: sudut pandang. 8) fase: tahap.

Timeline cerita ini, erm… diambil dari chapter ketiga saat Kyle mendengar suara aneh dari dalam Room 218. Sepertinya, karena di game Kyle langsung tahu kalau Melissa terkunci di dalam ruangan, gue ingin mencoba menceritakan dari sisi Melissa. Heh. Walau akhirnya lebih banyak deskripsi ke spoiler-spoiler keluarga yang baru muncul di chapter-chapter akhir, sih…

Dan… Melissa, malangnya dirimu. ;_; Untunglah ada Mister Hyde yang banyak ngehibur dan ngebantu Melissa. Gue berharap Melissa bisa segera ketemu sama ibunya; yah, walau, erm… harapannya sepertinya kecil. Setelah membaca beberapa asumsi pemain, rasanya… erm, terlibat sama sindikat kriminal begitu, kayaknya nyawa Grace sangat terancam. Ugh, berjuanglah, Melissa! ;_; -plak-

Dan… adakah yang mau mengisi fandom ini lagi? Pengen baca cerita Hotel Dusk yang bahasa Indonesia soalnya. Heh. :3

Juga, terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca, semua! ;) Dan kendati karya ini masih memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan, review tentunya akan membuat hati gue senang dan juga dapat gue jadikan bahan pembelajaran serta edit mendatang. Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. :') _edited. thanks for the comments._


End file.
